Will I Learn To Love Again?
by AlmostLover.16
Summary: After Nick says he loves his friend named Hailey, Hailey sees him with Miley... So, who will Nick choose, what will Hailey do, and how will Miley react? But the biggest question is, will Nick make it up to Hailey or will he just be another almost lover?


I walked down the road to the Jonas' house

I walked down the road to the Jonas' house. I rang their doorbell and waited.

"Oh, hey Hailey!" said Frankie, opening the door. "Hey Frankie! Here's Nick?" I asked. "Upstairs," said Frankie, shutting the door behind me. "Oh, ok, thanks!" I said, climbing the stairs.

I stood before Nick's door and knocked. Nick opened the door. "Hey Hail! Come on in.. I got something to show y-you," he said, I entered and sat on his bed. "So, what's the big secret?" I asked. He sat beside him and said, "Uh, this." Then he kissed me, and I kissed back because I liked him too. We were still kissing until the door opened, revealing a shocked Joe. We instantly separated. _Oh God! How embarrassing!_ "U-uh, N-Nick, Mom needs you downstairs." Joe said. "Sure," said Nick, leaving. "Joe, d-don't tell anyone." I said, looking down. "Right," he said, leaving. I decided to sneak out their house quietly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up to the sound of my ring tone. I quickly grabbed my Sidekick to see who texted me. **WOAH**! There were almost 15 texts…all from Nick! I read them all and Nick was asking me out to watch a movie today. I called his house.

**Nick**/_Me_

**Hello?**

_Hey Nick! Hailey here. I just read your messages. And, um, sure…_

**W-w-what? U-uh, sure! I'll just pick you up? **

_Yeah, sure, thanks! That'd be great._

**Alright then! What time?  
**_You decide._

**I'll just pick you up after lunch, OK? Besides it's 11 already. Did you just wake up? **

_Ok. Uh, yeah, I just did. _

**Oh, I KNEW IT! Well, I gotta go. I'll just pick you up at around 1, Ok?**

_Sure! Alright. Bye, Nick! _

I hung up and went outside my room to check out on my little sister, Brianna. I knocked on her room. "Come in!" I heard her say. She had been using her laptop. "Hey, Bri. Where's Mom and Dad?" I asked. "You forgot, didn't you? Well, they already left. They said they'll be back in a week or so," she said. "Oh really?! I'll just text Dad later. Did you eat already?" I said. "Yeah, I did." She said. "Ok, bye." I said, shutting the door. I walked downstairs and made myself some pancakes. I was too lazy to cook some other thing. After my brunch, I took a shower and played my guitar, waiting for Nick.

I heard a car honking outside our house, so I quickly grabbed my bag, bid Brianna goodbye, and went outside. I entered the car. "Hey Nick." I said. "Hailey! Hey!" He said, hugging me. **AWW! **"So, where to?" I asked, letting go. "Movies," he answered. After a few minutes, we arrived at the movies. We bought some food and started watching this movie.

We were in the middle of watching a movie until Nick pressed his lips against mine and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he held my shoulders tight, and let go. "Ok, what was that?" I asked, laughing. "Oh, nothing!" He said. The movie ended and we were outside the theater.

"What do you wanna do now?" I asked. "You wanna go ice skating?" He asked. I took ice skating lessons last summer so I think I could balance a bit and Nick was there with his brothers, too, so this shouldn't be hard. "Sure!" I said. Their driver dropped us off at the ice rink. We rented skates and tied them on.

"You ready?" I asked. He held my hand and squeezed it tight. "You bet I am." He said, and we entered. "Easy!" he bragged. "But not when I push you!" I said, pushing his shoulders. "Oww! You better not! My shades and cap might fall and people might see me." He said, regaining his balance. Nick was wearing his shades and a cap as a disguise. It doesn't sound like it can hide Nick from the public, but it does. "Fine." I said, skating. Until my left foot slipped, I grabbed Nick's arm to keep my balance, but that just made it all worse because we both fell to the ice on our butts. Nick burst out in laughter and so did I. We strugged to get up but we were laughing so hard we couldn't stand straight. "Nick! Get a grip! Don't touch me and don't move!" I said. He let go of my arm and I let go ofhis. The we both stood up on the ice.

"Oh, how clumsy of my girlfriend!" he said, sarcastically. "Girlfriend…?" I whispered. "Yes, Hailey." He said. **THEN, NICK KNELT DOWN ON THE ICE! AND THEN HE REMOVED HIS SHADES AND HIS CAP! **"What are you doing, Nick?" I said. He took out a pink striped box from his jacket and opened it. **AWW! A SILVER RING! **Nick slipped it on my ring finger and said, "Will you be my girlfriend?" **OMG! **"Yes, Nick." I said. **How sweet is he?! **

He stood up and then we skated out the rink at full speed. We untied our skates, while fans were shrieking around Nick and cameras were flickering everywhere. Nick dragged me out the rink in an instant. "What was that?!" I screamed, reaching for the car door. "That, Hailey, was paparazzi." He said, shutting the door and breathing heavily. "I meant why did you remove your shades and your cap?" I asked. "Because! I want to be myself when I ask you to be my girlfriend…" he said, blushing. "Awww. Oh, Nick!" I said.

He dropped me off at my house, but before I could close the door he stepped out the car, too. "I'm gonna walk home!" Nick called and shut the door. Right after the door closed, it rained harder than ever. "Oh, great!" said Nick. We were just standing there, soaking up the rain. Nick stepped closer to me, then he kissed me again. **OH, HOW ROMANTIC! **Nick let go and hugged me tight. "I-I love you, Hailey. I always have." He said. "Me too, Nick. Me too." I said.

Then the car appeared before us. The window rolled down and their driver said "Nick, get in!" Nick let go and kissed my cheek. He got in the car and it drove away. I watched the car until it disappeared in the fog.

I ran up to my room and took a shower. When I was drying my hair, I felt the silver ring still wrapped around my finger. I removed it and I saw some engraved letters on it. It spelled out, "INSEPARABLE". **HOW SWEET CAN HE GET?! **I slipped it back around my finger and dressed up. It was already 6pm.

"Dinnertime, Hailey!" called Bri from downstairs. "Coming, Bri!" I said. Bri had ordered pizza. We were eating and watching TV until Brianna said "Was that Nick you were with outside?" "Yeah…" I answered. "Are you like, a couple now?" she asked. "Keep this a secret, OK? But yeah, we are." I said.

"Alright. Well, anyway, Joe called." She said. "JOE CALLED?! JOE, you mean, JOE JONAS?!" I asked, shocked. Why did Joe call me?! I hope it's not about the kiss… "Yeah. Why are you so surprised?" she asked innocently. "Joe saw me and Nick kissing." I explained. "Oooh. Ouch." She said, then she threw the pizza box and ran up to her room. "Later! I gotta do something." She called. I ran up the stairs and walked to my room, dialing the Jonas' number on our wireless phone. _Oh, I hope Nick doesn't pick up! _

**JOE**/_Me_

**Hello?**

_Hey! Joe.. Um. W-why didja call? _

**Hailey, I have no idea how to tell you this…But…**

_But what?_

**Hey, you know, never mind that. I-I don't even know about what I'm saying. **

_Hey, Joe! Tell me! You know you can tell me anything. I'm like your little sister!_

**Oh, fine. **

_So, what is it?_

**Nick's cheating on you!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry that I left you guys hanging here and that this chapter 1 is very long but please give time to read it, if you want. Thanks so much!


End file.
